Tin Man: Starting Over
by RubyEmeraldFox
Summary: What happens now? Continuing from where the story left off... Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the creators of Tin Man and L. Frank Baum. Thankyou for them though!
1. Chapter 1

The suns lit the sky so beautifully, it looked like a dream.

Not this time thought DG. This is real and it's all mine.

Her mind raced – what now? What would happen to her friends who were as close as family? What about her parents – nurture units – were they lost to her forever? Would Glitch be 'fixed'? Would her mother and father suddenly return the land to normal? How was she going to fit into all of this? Where would her sister fit into all this?

So many questions in such a short space of time gave her a headache. Her body started to feel heavy and tired, her eyes led the way as she fell to the floor with a thud. Her mind must have just realised that moments ago she had been on the verge of death, hanging from castle balcony. How she found the strength to pull herself up...


	2. Chapter 2

The kingdom wasn't going to return to normal overnight. All the dignitaries and nobles in the land couldn't do that. Neither could the Queen right now, her power compromised, her authority challenged by her own 'daughter', no-one was listening and no-one would.

Her only card to play in this time of turmoil was the band of travellers who had risked their own lives to save theirs and end the tyranny. Although a carefully worded statement for the press, she felt a sense of awe when she re-read her words:

_Firstly my sincerest thanks to the brave men and women of the Resistance. Thank you for never giving up and laying your lives down for the Kingdom. We are forever in your debt._

_To the brave group who defeated evil on the day of the Eclipse;_

_Mr. Wyatt Cain, who had lost his own wife as a result of the sorceress, not only led the group to foil her but endured personal hardship in the process. As a previous Tin Man and bodyguard to the late Mystic Man, he has proved himself more than worthy of the role of Head of Special Forces, all law concerns shall be within his full control._

_Mr. Ambrose/Glitch, trusted royal advisor to the Queen, sacrificed his own health to protect the people then bravely fought to overturn evil using his superior intellect. In this respect he shall be chief advisor to the crown once more, specialising in developing new approaches to agricultural and societal development._

_Mr. Raw survived torture to save the Outer Zone, risking his own safety, a suitable attribute for the role of Chief Moral advisor to the throne. Not only will he be integral in the sub-setting of rules and moral guidance, he will also be important in the integration of various groups in our shattered society._

_My daughter, DG, was the final member of the group, a fact of which I am particularly proud. Her courage and determination along with abiding love for her family and sister, ensured the destruction of the witch who so coldly controlled this Zone for so long. As for her future, that is in her hands. At this moment she has to come to terms with a new home, a new family, a new life. It is undecided as to whether she will take up royal duties or return to the other side. _

_From myself I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart, for horrors that I can only imagine and never fully understand. I seek your forgiveness and trust once again, from the formation of the aforementioned specialists and subsequent cabinet advisers, it is my vow that I will do everything in my power so that it never happens again._

_Your Queen and servant._

In essence she had handed over the future of her country to these men and her youngest daughter (if she was to agree). She knew the omission of Azkedellia would pose more questions but her severely traumatised daughter was personal business for the family. At least she was for the near future.

Ahamo took a back seat for all the technical, sovereign business, knowing it was way above his head. He could only look on as his wife handed the statement to the men seated at the table.

"I wanted to show you my statement before I sent it out." Her tone was formal out of necessity, yet all she wanted to do was relax and hug those around her, silently grateful for her daughters returned to her safely. " You do not need to take up these positions at all, I would consider it a privilege if you were to help us in our time of need. You have been family to DG and in this time it would help her to have friendly, familiar faces to help her settle in."

Glitch was the first to reply, his answer being the easiest to predict. "My place is here. I live to serve the family, your majesty" His smile was larger than the group had previously seen, he was home, if a little confused as to where exactly home was...

"I feel I need to serve, Majesty. The O.Z. need Raw." The feral wasn't as forthcoming as her advisor. Duty bound him but she had to be sure.

"Mr. Raw. This is a request not an order." Her face softened to reveal understanding and reassurance.

"Raw know. Raw sure." He smiled to assure the monarch as she turned to the tin man.

His expression was definitely conflicted.

"Mr. Cain, your son has agreed to stay here with the rest of the resistance to form a new coalition. He will physically be in close proximity if that is a factor?"

"Yes, your majesty. However, I know my duty. I follow orders." His head bowed, his gaze on the floor.

Her arm touched his shoulder which made him jump. His gaze was now fully on the woman in front of him. "My daughter needs all of you. You are like family to her and therefore to us. Please feel free to be as open and relaxed in our company and palace as you would in your own home."

She turned to address the rest of the room "That is the same for all of you – including you Ambrose. Or would you prefer Glitch?" The Queen moved to gauge her dearest friends reaction.

"Your majesty." Was all he said, a smile on his face. She knew the choice was hers.

A rap at the door and a mature maid, one of only four people trusted to run the royal house, entered tentatively. Still afraid of the eldest Gale child, now stationed (in shock) in the corner beside her father, she entered the room and curtsied. "DG – your daughter - is awake."


	3. Chapter 3

Her head felt so stuffy, she hoped they had aspirin in this realm.

Beside her bed sat a noble figure, dressed as she had been for the past number of years, of how many she had lost count.

"DG? How do you feel?"

"Very... very tired. Confused. A little hungry. Scared. Was that enough?" Her sheepish glance showed her nature – she couldn't be upset, not when she had a new family and world to discover.

"Do you feel up to talking? You don't feel sick do you?" The queens hand flew to her daughters forehead.

DG gently removed the hand with her two. "No. I'm fine. Let's talk."

Composing herself in a royal manner, she started to relay her plans to reinstate the Kingdom.

"It will be a long and arduous task, something I am able to handle with the help of your father. Your sister is in no fit state to do anything right now and, even then, we have a lot of work to do to convince the state and the people that she was possessed. You and your friends are the only hope I have of rallying the people behind the palace once more."

"This is my life now mother... strange," she shook her head and let out a slight chuckle. "I'll get used to that, won't I?"

A smile from the woman and a stroke of her hair, DG continued.

"But I am not a Princess. That might cause a problem. I don't know what's expected of me and I'm sure I'll embarrass the family. I would be uncomfortable though. I don't want to be 'highness' or 'majesty' or even 'princess'... unless it was a nickname. I'll do what I can to help but I'm not sure that I would be much..."

"You don't have to do everything all at once. You can gradually work away here, we'll keep your life as 'normal' as possible and, if things go well with your sister, you will never have to assume the throne or take over. It's not like a fairytale you know. It's hard work."

DG's face screwed itself up, horrified at the thought.

"You can always go back to your home on the other side. I can make it happen and we'll just do the best we can."

DG looked into her mother's eyes. "I'm here for as long as you need me. I will do anything to make things right. Besides this is my home."

The two embraced, comfortable for the first time in so long. DG relaxed back into the plush pillows still sitting upright but suddenly aware of the silky tassels tastefully decorating a purple cushion. A thought suddenly rushed her mind.

"As long as we're agreed that I'm just a normal girl. Az is 'royal' material. Dresses and tiaras, balls and such, it's all so cliché"

"I agree. However..."

This did not sound good.

"I would never want you to feel uncomfortable DG, but there are ceremonies that are needed – it's not about us as the royal family, but the people need a show of unanimous support and hope. To commemorate this we plan to have an awards ceremony where you and your friends will be honoured."

A big sigh later and DG pleaded in her eyes with the woman in front of her. Giving up, a dejected look overtook her.

"There's going to be dresses aren't there?"

"Not dresses little one, 'gowns'" A smile spread across the older woman as she placed another strand of errant hair behind her little girl's ear.

"That's just not me you know. I'll look hideous."

No comment was returned, just a knowing, confident smile. Her daughter was beautiful and she knew it.

A moment later and DG looked quizzically back to her mother.

"I asked before but no-one said. What are you called? You're name?"

"Well, to you I was called 'Mama'. In general, most called me 'Majesty'. My given name was Allora but over my early years I was referred to as Lavender. It must be because of...

"your eyes" "my eyes"

They looked at each other knowingly.

"But yes, my name is Allora and I am the 5th Queen of the O.Z."


	4. Chapter 4

The ballroom was magnificent, not over festive, yet traditionally and tastefully decorated. Formal dress was a necessity, one of which Glitch was particularly proud. His new uniform pressed and buffed, he particularly glowed this evening. He gazed at everything in wide-eyed wonder even though he knew he must have seen this a hundred times or more.

"This is truly wonderful. Hi my name is Glitch. What's yours?"

Cain was unamused. "You know me. I brought you. Sit down." Raw followed the two men, sheepish and uncomfortable around this much finery. The tin man took it in his stride, concentrating on suspicious individuals he was trying desperately to find in order to avoid boredom. Glitch's face beamed. Finally he was the one in familiar surroundings, he could feel his confidence grow.

A sharp knock and in walked the royal family, less formally than expected, milling with the crowd and greeting generously. The Queen was dressed in a demure, lavender gown, Ahamo in his formal finery and both the girls in younger, more fitted and shapely dress. Azkadelia had chosen to cover up more prominently than her past years as the witch, a long sleeved emerald green ball gown covered her, her hands firmly clasped in front of her torso. DG had chosen, with a bit of ire, a ruby red creation, off the shoulder and decidedly younger style to that of her sister and mother. She clung to the sides of her skirts like a small child in unfamiliar territory.

Both daughters, each for their own reasons, had heads bowed and avoided eye contact. Upon noticing, Ahamo whispered in DG's ear, a muffled laugh left her and she finally looked up. He then went to put his arm around his other daughter for support. Gradually they made their way to the front of the room, ascending the stage. DG had never had so many people grab her hand, one man shaking so vigorously she wasn't sure she would get it back. An embarrassed smile later and a quick change of direction led to more and more. To reach their destination was a blessing.

The Queen approached the centre of the platform to address the crowd. DG briefly looked away from the back of her mothers head and was rewarded with warm smiles, longing gazes and applause from her three colleagues.

She realised at that moment how much each of them meant to her. Glitch, with his innocence and childlike form, so different from the upright Ambrose she had seen in Raw's vision, was a breath of fresh air, a man who was reassuringly straight forward. He had a knack of making her forget her problems if only for a moment. That was priceless to her. Raw knew more than he should about her feelings and emotions but she didn't feel violated. She trusted him completely, he was the one she could trust with anything – the soul of discretion. Mr. Cain was the rock she needed when she had nothing. He took her in and protected her whether she needed it or not. Hard not to be caught in the symbolism of the 'knight in shining armour', he was the typical 'hero' yet one who had suffered so much. They had all suffered so much.

Looking at them now she longed to just scoop them all up in a hug. How inappropriate would that have been?

As the Queen addressed the crowd, DGs attention had wandered. She had been lost in a world of her own and was horrified to realise that everyone was suddenly looking at her.

Ahamo leaned toward her and whispered "This is when you join your friends honey..."

Her face flushed with crimson as she stood up abruptly, then took her place beside the three men in front of her mother. Her body was stiff, the ability to move normally left her.

As they received their medals and congratulations she felt the nerves rise in her. She was so proud yet when one of them received their medal it was one step closer to the attention being on her.

As Raw left her side, Cain and Glitch smiled at her, taking some strange delight in her embarrassment. As Raw returned to the line the applause fell silent.

For a moment her worst nightmare had come true. Her eyes closed, she thought all in the room hated her and blamed her for her sister as much as she blamed herself for letting go. When she looked up it was not as clear as that.

Everyone had stopped, mid-clap, mid-cheer, mid-everything. They were like statues, human statues, not moving, hardly breathing. DG looked around searching for something that made sense.

"They're fine little girl. They're fine."

A man appeared at the door of the ballroom. Whiskers on his face, a grey tone to his hair and a deep silky voice, he is exactly what she pictured Jack Frost would look like.

"You are the youngest daughter are you not?"

DG stayed silent. If he was wanting information she wasn't going to give it to him.

"DG, descendant of Dorothy Gale, a girl I had the ... pleasure... of meeting. You share her tenacity you know"

DG refused to speak.

"Not a word to say? You don't share her inquisitive nature then. I am...well, you can call me Roque. I much prefer 'Your Highness' but that will have to do for now. The Lady in the corner, you may call her 'Mom'. Her handiwork is before you."

DG hadn't noticed the demure yet stony faced woman sitting, legs crossed and swinging, on a corner shelf six feet off of the floor. Elegantly dressed as she was, her nature screamed vicious. Judging by her expression she did not appreciate the man's reference to her. As she looked back to Roque, he had crossed the floor in a matter of seconds, turning his attention back to DG with a smirk slipping from his mouth. His speed at movement was unnatural and slicing, creepy at best, his proximity now too close for comfort.

"You, my dear, are going to help us. And all you have to do is be yourself." He left the final words as a whisper in her ear as she, once again, came to face to face with the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The gathering watched as Raw returned to the line. Then as the clapping died down and they all looked towards DG, they found air in her place. Within moments, the three men rushed to her side where she lay unconscious on the floor. All in the room were confused, how had she fallen so suddenly yet no-one had noticed? Glitch instinctively took her pulse and checked her breathing. Cain stood momentarily to sweep the room for strangers then returned to the floor. Raw stroked her hair to try and bring her round. Glitch relayed his findings – she was still breathing but had merely passed out.

Allora approached looking concerned and guilty. "She wasn't ready for all this. We should have given her more time to recover"

She retook the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen please continue with the festivities but I shall have to apologise. My family and I must do what's best for my daughter, both my daughters, and retire for the night. Thank you again for you support"

She turned to the crowd around her daughter "Mr. Cain. Would you carry her and follow me please"

Glitch led the way, flustered and worried, his arms flailing around to clear the crowd between the group and the door. Raw paused momentarily at the door. He was aware of something – someone - familiar but was unsure just what it was. He shook his head and refocused on DG, heading right out of the door.

Roque peered through the curtain behind the royal thrones. If he was going to bring down the house of Gale, now was the time to strike.


	6. Chapter 6

Azkadellia didn't know how to feel. About anything. She knew she was supposed to be worried but didn't know how. She knew she was supposed to be sad but couldn't let it come through. The only thing she felt were the remnants of shame. Every time someone came near her or looked at her she was reminded of what that witch had done. But, because of her, she knew that every time others saw her they were reminded of what _Azkadellia_ had done. By now, the word had gone around that she had been possessed, it wasn't her fault but hardly anyone seemed to believe it.

For the previous three days she had been fully caught by every feeling she had ever known. Guilt was the most prevalent, envy and anger towards DG for leaving her, guilt for being angry at her little sister who didn't know any better, shame for treating her mother so badly, upset at the consequences of 'her' actions. The people she had hurt, the families she had torn apart, the devastation she had left her beloved country in.

Her parents reassured her that they knew it wasn't her. There was no way their Delli could be capable of such things. She was too young to stop the witch and they were sure she tried often when she was older, but by then it was too late. No matter what they said, she would always think she could have stopped the evil, she could have done more.

She fought the side of her that was thinking too much. The side that saw things in a selfish light.

DG had collapsed once just after the eclipse, everyone worried about her. Her new friends had waited concerned, her parents wanted to be by her bedside whenever possible. Then she collapsed again at the ceremony – it wasn't enough that she was about to be honoured, she had to make a show of it. All that Az ever got were looks of disapproval, judging, scorn. She had a lot to go through and it was DG's fault.

This side stopped her from worrying about DG. This girl who she had been so close to, who was now on the receiving end of applause and acclaim, accepted into this world and loved completely by their parents.

No-one cared about her. Everyone thought she was the witch. They just didn't say it to her face.

She had to accept it – she didn't know who she was without the witch inside her – what if she _was_ evil?


	7. Chapter 7

She was running down a long corridor. The walls were grey stone, cold and dank. She stopped and turned to where she was running from. There was daylight there, why was she running from it? She took a step toward the entrance – and stopped. The noise. It was weak, hard to hear but almost like – a squeak. She waited and it came again - wheels turning in desperate need of oil. She turned, the fear overtook her, she broke out in a run and kept going. Just as she was about to hit the wall... her eyes darted open and her chest rose from the bed.

Her breathing was laboured, her body ached and her head was swimming. How had a nightmare made her feel so physically drained? Just what was there to be scared at in that dream? It had reminded her on waking of the noise their old windmill made when it was well-worn.

Still when she recalled the corridor and the noise getting louder, closer she shivered. This was not about a windmill.

She looked around the room. Sometime between the ceremony and now she had been put to bed, her dress was hanging neatly on the wardrobe door. Her bedsheets, usually neat and comfortably wrapped around her were strewn every which way, her desire to escape danger too much for them to keep her wrapped. Grabbing the corners of the sheets she attempted to put them in some order before giving up and putting on her robe. There was no way she was going back to sleep now.

Tying the cord and opening the door, DG found herself face to face with a boot. Wyatt Cain was propped vicariously on the back two legs of his chair, hat over his eyes and seemingly asleep.

She bent over to peer under the hat, was he so good that he slept with his eyes open?

"What's up there, kid? Up for a midnight snack?" He had caught her off-guard, she jumped back and straightened up again.

She could see his eyes now, he pushed the brim back but didn't make any attempt to get out of his comfortable position. She could always rely on him to treat her as a normal person – no formalities for this 'Princess'.

Still she couldn't answer him. As he noticed her expression he realised it wasn't a natural walk she was on – something had terrified her and it was his job to find out what. The last time she had looked that scared was just after they had freed Raw.

"Well I'm starving – care to join me?" he got up and ushered her down the hall, tentatively following her towards the kitchen quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon was so bright they hardly needed the torch they had brought. The metal prison was harder to find than they had imagined, in her reign the witch had been partial to that form of torture. The woman peered inside through the glass window. Immediately two bewildered eyes glared back, darting from side to side in panic.

The woman smiled – another man to do her bidding, how delicious.

Her companion held the torch and kept guard as she opened the heavy gilded door.

A lot of coughing and gasps for air ensued, the prisoner composing himself as fast as he could. He started to his feet.

"Who are you... where can..." His questions dwindled as he was caught in her gaze. She put her hand to his jaw, smiled and blinked. A few minutes passed as she mentally caressed his mind. He was hers now.

Roque closed the tomb and addressed their new captor. "You can come with us now. I take it you're in the mood for revenge?"

The group slowly yet purposefully started towards the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Glitch stood back to take in the whole affect of his creation. Well not his creation but his idea. The Sun seeder was a brilliant amazing invention that... he couldn't remember the purpose of... sun? Seeding? If it was the reverse of holding the suns behind the moons maybe it encouraged constant day?

Swatting the side of his head, Glitch returned to his tinkering, unscrewing a bolt he had failed to realise was just tightened... by him. Within three hours of being on the terrace of the castle he had attended to that one screw/bolt 596 times and thought about the purpose of the sun seeder 697 times.

"How long you here Glitch?" Raw entered from behind the corner, seeking his absent friend.

A cheery face met the ferals gaze. "Hello Teddy Bear! My name's Gli..."

He had caught himself before re-introducing himself for the fifteenth time, noticeably hanging his head in frustration. Composing himself he looked back up at his friend.

"When did I leave you?"

Raw showed compassion in his face "Three hours."

"Have I got much done?"

"I don't know"

Both men sat in silence for a moment. They both knew the 'unspoken' issue but were doing their best to avoid it.

It won.

"Raw could help"

"No."

Raw looked hurt at the abruptness of his reply.

"I mean I can't have you hurting yourself so I can think again. I just have to wait until someone can 'fix' me"

"But I can help. Raw want to help"

"There's no hurry pal." Glitch gave a friendly squeeze to Raws shoulder.

"Besides this keeps my mind off of things for a while" With a quick smile, the queens advisor returned to the complexities of a nut...


	10. Chapter 10

Four nights of the same nightmare. The tin man looked worried.

"What's wrong? Does this mean something?"

"No, shortcake, just reminds me of... Jeb used to have nightmares." Cain breathed a sigh of relief as he covered up his obvious apprehension.

"I don't know what scares me. If anything I should feel annoyed. I just want to find the squeak and get some oil on it. If the windmill squeaked that's what I'd do... or if something rusted..." DG's attention drifted off as she remembered the horrible sound and the feeling of being stalked.

Cain needed to change the subject.

"My nightmares were really simple. When I was growing up there was always a war on. People failed to get along until your grandmother arrived here. I was just worried about my family being killed. Then I was old enough to join the force, I was given many positions in the army and personal guard. The nightmares stopped for while. Then when I married I had dreams I'd fail as a husband and father. There's always new fears to replace the old. You get through them."

"I can fight fear. I just don't know what I'm meant to be afraid of. What do these dreams mean?"

She was right. How do you stop being afraid of something when you don't know what it is?

"When Jeb was younger he used to dream of these giant slugs crushing the house and smothering him. I have no idea what made him think that. I used to tell him that if they did I would be there before they even hit the door... and I'll tell you the same thing. No matter what Deeg, we'll be here to stop it."

"But what if it's not real? What if I'm losing my mind? WHAT IF THIS PLACE IS MAKING ME SICK?" DG had started to panic, her face almost hysterical. The lack of sleep was taking it's toll on her – she needed to get away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her head was now buried in her arms as her body slumped against the large wooden table. He took his hand and poked her slightly, her body was dead to the world. He went to give her hair a stroke, touched the crown of her head then took it back. He wasn't there for comfort. He was there to protect. Nothing was going to harm her but he felt helpless if it was something in her mind... he had to talk to her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen remembered when the girls were younger, when she and her husband had governed the O.Z., she never doubted her decisions, she never felt out of control, she always knew what was right and what to do when things were tough.

These days were not so clear. Her daughters were troubled, her husband was different, her Kingdom was looking to her for guidance but doubted her judgement – would she choose her people or her daughter if it came down to it?

She needed help and had nowhere to turn. When this happened she normally excused herself to her private hideaway, a beautiful corner of the palace with the roof and sides of glass that always let in the sunlight, plenty of roses adorning the trellises and within view of a magnificent yet reserved waterfall. It was where she convalesced while expecting both girls, where her many times of doubt were hidden, where she had received the news that her parents were lost and where she now found herself contemplating how to help her family and her subjects.

As she watched the animals, her mind wandered to days of picnics, wood walks and swimming in the lake. She was a mother and her first priority was her girls. Her Kingdom would have to wait.

"Ma'am?" Bradford, a young, eager footman (one of the few who pledged to serve) was at her door, unaware that when she had retreated there she was not to be disturbed. A puffed out, older man, Mr. Hughes, had obviously been aware but had not been able to catch the young before he reached the west wing.

"I'm...sorry... majesty...I...tr..." Mr. Hughes was so out of breath the Queen just raised her hand to silence him.

"Please don't worry. What seems to be the problem?"

Mr. Hughes was bent double as he tried to catch his breath, Bradford looked to the older man as to whether he should talk. Having no luck he turned to the Queen, wondering if he should say.

"As Mr. Humble is indisposed can you tell me Bradford?"

"Yes Ma'am... Majesty. There's a gentleman here to see you. He says he's expected but we don't have any note of him."

"How is he different from any other man trying to see us?"

"He says he knew your Ancestor"

"We all knew about my ancestor. You'd have to be from another world not to..."

"No. He actually knew her."

The Queen's face fell. How could a man be that old – he would have to be at least a hundred. This had to be a trick but... her curiosity got the better of her, she had to see him.

Bradford and the now composed Mr. Hughes led the way, the Queen ever more eager with every passing door, her long skirts swishing across the newly polished floors.

But contrary to her assumption there was no hunched, laden old man, with grey hair and stick, desperate for a seat and chatting to all and sundry. There was a smart, well-built gentleman with facial hair and dressed as a professional would be, smart suit, hat, coat, pocket watch, his hair (from the little she could see under his hat) was preened as much as the beard and moustache he proudly sported. Upon noticing the Queen's arrival, the man immediately removed his hat, smiled and bowed smoothly, as if he had done it all his life. His hair had a whisper of grey but definitely not elderly.

"Good afternoon, Mr...?"

"Abshire, your Majesty and may I thank you most gratefully for granting me your company."

"It's my pleasure, sir, but will you state your business?"

"You're majesty, I hope you will forgive my presumption however I am aware, as is the whole of the O.Z., that your daughter has been through so much recently. I would be available to you and your family for all your needs in a professional capacity. I have much knowledge in the inner workings of the mind."

"Mr. Abshire..."

"Dr., your Majesty"

"Dr. I do have need of you but not where you think. I've decided my husband can help most with my eldest daughter but my youngest, DG, needs more specialised assistance at this time. I thought it may be something to do with her adjusting to this life or maybe... something else but I'd like to get her help. Would you mind?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The Queen started to turn when she remembered what Bradford had said.

"I have to ask... how did you know my ancestor? You don't look old enough..."

"You're boy must have misheard me, I said my grandfather met your ancestor. They were very close."

Mr. Hughes looked to Bradford with a confused expression. They were sure they hadn't misheard – something that significant you remember.

As the Queen led him to the drawing room, the man's face showed the glint of a smile, more sinister than the last. Following the monarch, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a young girl moving towards him from the corridor. She stopped, looked and seemed perplexed to see him. Within seconds she was normal again, if a little tired, smiled as she went past and walked straight out the front door. The 'doctor' continued, satisfied that this was going to be easier than he had thought... DG didn't even remember him.


	12. Chapter 12

Raw had a free afternoon and was taking his charge to the river. After all that they were doing to help the O.Z. they deserved some fun. Little Kalm was splashing in the river, totally against the feral nature to like water, but he was no normal feral. He was braver than any other before him. At least Raw thought so.

Raw's memory flashed back to his younger years, the days spent hiding in the brush, hoping and praying that lazy, obnoxious guard would be too stupid to stumble on his trail. Then memories of Lylo encouraging him to hunt as a child, their runs through the plains, their games with other ferals.

His memories clouded his mind, he lay back in the grass and let them consume him.

Time passed and a shadow covered the sun. Fearing rain, Raw opened his eyes to find a beautiful woman staring down at him. Immediately on alert he sat up and checked on Kalm. He was still happily splashing in the water. Raw eyed the woman suspiciously.

'Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just lonely and thought you might talk to me.'

Raw continued to stare, weighing up if she was a threat. Her raven black hair was curled, her face was well worn but beautiful. She looked pleasant and unassuming, her hands clasped in front of her body. Her dress was flowing in the breeze but couldn't hide the uneasy demeanour she suddenly revealed.

'I'll go if I make you uncomfortable.' She turned slowly, peering back to see if he was curious. 'I'm sorry.'

'Wait. Please.' He found her to be of no threat and offered the place beside him for her to sit.

'Thank you. My name is Frieda. What's yours?'

All of a sudden the viewer was shy, his chin buried in his mane. 'Raw' he whispered.

His viewing skills seemed dull. He didn't know any more than her body language conveyed. He wondered if his power would ever be as strong as it once had. Until now it seemed to be returning...

'I love how you interact with the young one. You're a good father.'

'Oh, he not mine.'

'Really? I had no idea! He responds so well to you.' her face fell. 'I wish...'

'Miss?...' His concern overtook him, his shyness disappeared.

'I.. I'm sorry. You don't want to hear my story.'

'Please...' He took her hand in his, momentarily over-familiar. He gently removed it again and leaned on his left elbow, ready to listen.

The hour passed by as the woman spilled her story, her emotions getting the better of her, her tears drenched her crimson cheeks. Raw listened as a story so devastating was recalled to him by as brave a woman as he had ever known. By being there and listening, Raw felt honoured, glad to be of help to such a person.

Loss and tragedy had been like breathing to Frieda, her son, daughter and husband lost to the witch in various ways, she was alone yet she didn't hide away. She led the resistance to defeat faction after faction, never revealing her true identity, always shying away from glory. Now she had nothing and no purpose.

'I feel lost to be honest. I need something to do. I need to feel useful.'

Raw took his time to say the next sentence as best he could. 'Raw... need...help... if you... would like. My... people need... help. Need your help. Will you?' his energy spent on communication, he looked at her face pleadingly.

Frieda never considered refusing.

As she walked away, Raw felt a strange feeling. It was good but like nerves but he wasn't scared. He called Kalm, rubbed his stomach and they headed back to the Palace.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful Sunny afternoon when the guards, staff and family decided to picnic. It was familiar to DG, the way everyone seemed to be happy, the laughter as the men and a couple of women played her home game – a makeshift baseball diamond, a ball and a couple of bats with four jackets as the bases – which they picked up on quickly even if the scoring was a little muddled.

Her father, well Ahamo, was first to bat (of course) as she, her sister and mother sat at the sidelines. DG was itching to play, be out on Cain and Glitch's team, ready to hit the ball as far as she could and get home. Her robo-parents were even allowed to join in, her mother had somehow accrued a whole uniform. She looked amusing with her serious face and gum being chewed to within an inch of its life.

If she wasn't allowed to play, then she was going to do what any true fan did. Holler abuse at her team and get rowdy. I'm sure that wasn't on a 'princess's' to do list either...

'COME ON PEOPLE!! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! SERIOUSLY...'

Upon hearing DG's shouts both Wyatt Cain and Glitch stared at her, confused, then at each other. The game hadn't even started yet.

Ahamo took his bat, the usual subtle taunts and jibes from the other team abounded, he held his nerve and looked ready.

The ball was pitched and... bunt.

'A BUNT!? WHAT WAS THAT??'

The Queen, red-faced, touched DG's arm

'If you're this over the top now, I can't imagine what it's going to be like in half an hour.'

DG looked at her then back at the game. 'If you'd let me play I wouldn't have the energy to shout...'

Ahamo was now at second base while Raw, a very capable umpire, was calmly explaining to Cain (the 2nd baseman) why the His Royal Highness wasn't out.

Five minutes passed, two outs, another bunt and DG was getting worse. Ahamo, having just gotten to Home, approached his daughter.

'DG.'

'Yeah.' Her demeanour changed to that of a scolded child, all of a sudden she was sheepish and coy.

He bent down to her ear. ' Go play. That's an order.'

She looked up, smiled and hugged her Dad. He took her place as she grabbed a bat and ran to the plate.

She knew better than to put all her hopes on the first two pitches and used it as practice for the third. The players jeered as she failed to hit the second fast ball. This was it – she was going to go for it.

Her practice paid off, the ball took to the air and arced so far out while she dropped the bat and ran for it. Cain and Glitch cheered and clapped (even though they were on the other team) and put there hand out as she passed the brain on first and tin man on second.

She felt free and alive.

Then everyone disappeared.

No people were in front of her, her friends weren't behind her, her family weren't on the grass where she left them. She stopped and felt the panic rise from her gut. The wind picked up, the trees blustered loudly, the grass rippled. Then it stopped. Her attention was drawn to the back of the grounds, the edge of the trees, the shadow of the woods. She heard it. She heard it again. The squeaking. Like a gear going around and around it repeated it's call again. This time it wasn't alone, a sinister yet quiet cackle followed. She could almost make out a figure but it was nothing like she had ever seen. Nearly human, almost cat like but... gliding.

Her panic rose, her heart was bursting from her chest, she was finding it hard to breathe. She ran. She ran away from the woods, didn't look back, but the sound still got louder. They were following her. She tried to scream but there was no sound.

Then... water? Had she fallen in the river? Was it raining?

Her hands grabbed damp sheets as her eyes became accustomed to the light. There standing over her bed were the Queen, her robo-mother, Cain and Raw.

'Wha... what's going on? Why are you all in my room?' Where did you go?'

'You were having a nightmare...' the Queen looked worried as she went to touch her forehead. 'No fever.'

'I'm fine' she started to wring her nightgown out, swinging her legs around to get up.

'Wait!' Cain bent to get her slippers. 'You broke a vase. That's why we're all here.'

DG looked up at them all. 'You don't have to worry, they're just nightmares. Five year old kids suffer from them and they're alright.'

Emily sat on the end of the bed. 'These aren't normal, honey. We've been trying to wake you for half an hour.'

DG looked worried and a little confused. 'But... I... no... I would wake up. I'll be...'

The Queen continued ' I know you are a grown woman but you can't fix this alone.'

'I can... really I'm fine.. there's nothing wrong'

Emily took her hand 'Honey we couldn't wake you. This isn't normal. Dreams are different here.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play with your life, DG. We all love you and want to help.'

'Could I die? Could this kill me?' She was close to tears as Cain and Raw cleared the broken pottery.

The Queen took her other side and her other hand. 'I have an idea but you have to want to do it.'

'Of course I do. Anything, please, I'm just so tired...'

'I can't help personally. I might have a Doctor who can help though...'


	14. Chapter 14

Glitch watched the small team, men and women, scurrying around what was once his workspace. One clever academic was in the farthest corner looking through a microscope and recording the results, another was testing fluid in a container. A third, who looked to be the leader, shouted orders to a fourth member who carried a number of conical flasks. The last member, looking almost queasy, had his hand inside an actual head, it's identity obscured by a white and red sheet. Glitch knew the red was blood but the pattern almost looked deliberate.

However while all these things were going on you couldn't miss the centre of the room, the whole reason they were scurrying around and their only purpose for the time being. A large glass container with electrodes hooked up to a brain. Glitch's brain.

The Queen knew why Glitch was there. Being closer to his brain made him feel complete.

As she placed her hand on his shoulder she turned him towards her, staring him directly in his face.

'Ambro… Glitch. How are you feeling today?'

'Not too bad, Your Majesty, why do you ask?'

The Queen felt sad. She longed for the day she would call her adviser by his name again but it was looking less likely as the days went by.

'You may not remember this conversation my friend so I'll keep saying it until you do. Firstly, I cannot thank you enough for the sacrifice you have made for me and my daughters. Once you are returned to normal….' she had to take a breath, compose herself again, she wasn't going to cry… ' we will make it an official recognition, one you will remember.'

The man in front of her looked confused and worried at the same time.

'Secondly, recently you seem to be more forgetful than usual. You won't have noticed but please be assured we are working on the problem - as you can see.' She turned back to the room of scientists. 'Glitch I would like you to use Raw. He's more worried than anyone else, he feels a short amount of time every day might do you some g….'

'No' he said immediately.

The Queen caught his eye, taken aback every time at his abrupt response.

'No, Your Majesty. Sorry.' He turned to the window and continued watching.

The Queen walked away more worried than ever. This was the nineteenth day of her talk and no closer to making a breakthrough. She may have to use Raw whilst he was asleep…


End file.
